


Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 3





	Boy

sefdfdfgfgfgf


End file.
